Marco Polo
by xXxGuardian SinxXx
Summary: I'm calling you Marco and your calling me Polo. I don't see why we cant just use our names." LxLight LEMON WARNING
1. Chapter 1

"Ryuuzaki you really should take a break once in a while. Its bad for your health, worrying about the Kira case all the time."

It was a normal day for the Kira task force. Search for leads on the killer , keep an eye on Sakura TV , and look for more leads... until Raito decided to bug the worlds three greatest detectives about his health.

L sighed as the conversation started for the fith time that day.

"Raito-kun I assure you I am fine. We need to catch Kira and we cannot dawdle with silly br-"

"Ryuuzaki even Matsuda's too exhausted to talk" A sarcastic thanks was heard in the background, but the Yagami boy ignored it and continued."We all need some time away from the case , especially you."

Yagami senior stood from his chair and looked in the direction of his son and the detective.

"I agree with Raito. We could all use a good break."

L had resist the urge to rub his aching temples. Once Chief Yagami said something the others would agree as well.

"Please Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked him , eyes wide with anticipation.

"Fine." L murmured in a low , dead-panned voice.

Raito gave a wide smile in satisfaction.

The task force packed up and left to go home for the day and spend time with their families , leaving L and Raito alone.

"So since we have the day off what do you want to do Ryuuzaki?" The brunet asked , wondering what the detective liked to do in his free time

"Work on the Kira investigation."

Raito smacked his forehead in frustration.

"Fine. Since your going to act like that I'll decide what we do." Raito raised his eyes to the ceiling anf thought.

_'Wow the ceiling is pretty hi- focus Light....'_

He snapped his fingers when an idea came to him.

"Why don't we go swimming?"

L glanced at him from the corners of his eyes.

"And what would we do while there Raito-kun?"

"Pool games like Marco Polo of course!!"

"Marco Polo...?" The insomniac repeated curiously.

"Yeah. One person counts to twenty or so, then with their eyes closed they have to find the other players by calling out Marco. When they say Marco the other players reply with really fun."

L stood from his rolling chair and headed toward their shared bedroom.

"It sounds intriguing Raito-kun. Let us go change."

After ten minutes of locating swimsuits, getting tangled in the chain, and Raito having the shock of seeing that L wasn't anorexic like he had thought , they finally made their way to the pool built into the head quarters.

"I didnt realize we had a pool..."Raito mumbled, staring over the marble edge and into the water.

"Of course Raito-kun. The builders needed to believe that this would be a hotel, open for guests. It would be suspicious if they were to build an expensive hotel with no pool."

The Yagami boy looked over to see the detective lowering himself into the water , and followed suit.

"So who is Polo first?"

Raito gave a little chuckled as L used air quotes on the Polo part.

"If you want you can go first Ryuuzaki."

L nodded his head like an eager child , a side of him Raito rarely saw.

"Alright. Close your eyes and count to thirty."

L did as he was told and even ducked his head under the water. Raito slowly wadded in the water away from him. As the thirty seconds passes, L came back up and took a deep breathe.

"Marco!"He called out , his eyes shut and a look of utter concentration upon his features , making it scrunch up cutely.

"Polo."

"Marco!"

"Polo."

"Marco!"

"Polo."

"Raito-kun this is strange."The detective remarked , feeling around the edge of the pool.

"How so?"The brunet asked curiously.

"Im calling you Marco, and your calling me Polo. I don't see why we cant just use our names."

"Since theirs only two of us we can if you want."Raito offered.

L took a breathe.

"Raito-kun!"

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Raito-kun!"

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Raito-kun stop moving around so I can catch you."The raven knew he was close he just couldnt seem to grab onto the boy.

"Raito-kun please!!"He whined out.

Raito gulped as he felt a tightening in his swim trunks.

_'Damn. I thought cold water prevented this problem.'_

As Raito focused on his growing arousal , L leaped at him , finally getting a hold on the boy...

but something was wrong. Whatever he was holding was long ,semi-hard , twitching , and getting harder.

"Raito-kun what am I grabbing?"

The insomniac gave a small squeeze and gasped when a moan was released from the boy. He slowly opened his wide eyes and looked at his hand...

which was gripping the other boys erection. His eyes moved to Raito's face.

Eyes closed , face flushed , panting and gripping the edge of the pool.

L dragged his hand down the hardened flesh , the only thing separating it from his hand being a constricted swim suit.

L brought himself closer to the boy, chest against chest.

He brought his mouth close to the boys ear.

"Raito-kun..."His breathe ghosted over the tanned skin , a shiver running down Raito's spine.

"R-Ryuuzaki..."The eighteen year old opened his eyes a sliver to look at said man.

"Raito-kun..."He whispered again."I know what I want to do today."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N):It's not over yet! I have another chapter for this. Maybe I'll add the lemon...maybe not. Better convince me before next friday.

Also I may add a sort of sequal , just cause I know something else thats funny involving the game Marco Polo.

So R & R!!!

-Setsuna /////3


	2. Chapter 2

A little Ooc but oh well.

Disclaimer:I do not own Death Note.

--------------------------------------------------------

Raito's breathe quickened as the detective's hands grabbed his hips , pulling their lower halves flush against each other. Soft, wet, open mouthed kisses trailed down his bare neck as Ryuuzaki ground against him.

"Ryuuzaki..."Light mumbled trying to get the others attention.

The birds nest of black hair pulled back. Large obsidian eyes stared into his own.

"Ryuuzaki...why are you-Ahhhh!"

The boy hadnt noticed it but a spider like hand had crawled up his chest, brushing the nipple soft as it past.

"Why am I doing this,Raito-kun?"

The boy gave a weak nod as the hand that had hovered over his chest dropped down and groped him,causing the boy to choke out a moan.

"I have liked Raito-kun for a while now, I'm just showing my affection."

Raito's eyes widened as he stared at the sugar addict.

"You....you like me?"

"I believe I just stated that,Raito-kun."

A large smile spread across the brunets face as he threw his arms around the pale neck, pulling the detectives head against his chest.

"Thanks Ryuuzaki. I didn't think you'd have any feelings for me, being your main suspect and all....so I didn't say anything but....I like you too!"

Raito's face took on a red hue as a genuine smile appeared on the ravens face.

"Maybe we should do this elsewhere then..."

Both pulled themselves over the ledge and stood. Raito's attention was drawn to a drop of water slowly travelling down the contours of the detective's back.

He licked his lips absent minded.

L looked over his shoulder, seeing the boy stare intently at his back, eyeing him up and down,he gave a small shudder.

"Raito-kun I think we should hurry along before I take you right here."

Raito's tanned cheeks flushed. He tentatively reached forward and took the detective's hand. Ryuuzaki gave a reassuring squeeze and pulled him from the pool room and down the hall.

After several turns they approached their shared bedroom. L turned Raito around and pushed his back against the door,smashing their lips together.

Raito closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the mans pale shoulders. One of Ryuuzaki's hands tangled in the auburn hair,turning the youngers head slightly to deepen the lip lock.

Three stories up, an old man sat infront of several one screen was two boys against the wall involved in a heated kiss.

Watari gave a small smile, and as Ryuuzaki's hand began to travel down the younger boys leg he flipped off the monitors and walked out.A small tent in his pants going unnoticed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N):Now I know why my friends call me a tease...so im thinking of doing an epilogue WITH A LEMON!!!!?!

Sorry this chapters a little late in been working on my Near costume for cosplay.

Hopefully I'll be starting my first story...as in not one-shot like. Two in fact if I have time. Keep an eye out for them!

And.....

R & R!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The final chapter of Marco Polo!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few weeks since L and Raito had admitted their feelings for each other, and since then the task force had been allowed to leave a few hours earlier and arrive later, leaving them all to wonder. L had also given them a half day every Friday. The group objected, saying it would waist valuable time they could be using to catch Kira, before eventually giving in.

Today was one of those days. Aizawa ,Mogi , Soichiro, and Matsuda had all left for the day. Matsuda was nearly home when he realized he had left his phone sitting next to his computer. He went threw all the safety procedures and took the elevator to the investigation room. He grasped the handle and threw open the door,ready to give an explanation for why he was back, but the room was empty.

Matsuda shrugged it off as the handcuffed duo going to the bathroom. He walked to his work station and found the phone under a pile of papers and picked it up and stuffed it in his pockets.

As he made his way out of the room, he closed the door and headed toward the front entrance. A faint sound in the hallway made him stop and listen to see if he heard right.

_"Raito!"_

_"Ryuuzaki."_

_"Raito!"_

Curiosity captured, Matsuda followed the faint voices until he stood outside of the door the sounds were coming from and quietly cracked open the door and peered inside.

He stifled a gasp as he saw the elegant pool, and the two figures. One with wet, slicked down black hair and the other with auburn _._

_'Oh my gosh Ryuuzaki can swim?!?!?!?!'_

L gave a sigh and swam to the right. Finding the ledge ,he leaned against it.

He said nothing for about five minutes when Light finally asked.

"What are you doing Ryuuzaki?"

A smirk came to L's face as he turned in the boys direction, his eyes still shut.

"Raito-kun can not resist me half naked and wet so instead of chasing him around the pool I have decided to wait for him to come to me."

"Great way to ruin the game..."Raito mumbled,as he swam toward his lover and wrapped his arms around the mans skinny waist, pulling him closer.

L's hands fisted in the boys auburn hair, as he nuzzled the lightly tanned cheek with his nose.

"Raito-kun should know it is not my fault I am bad at Marco Polo."L said with a pout.

"Would you like to play a different game then?"

L gave a child like nod of his head, a mischievous smirk making its way onto his lips.

Matsuda,still standing outside out the door, fainting from loss of blood as L and Raito pulled themselves from the water.

L's arms wrapped loosely around Raito's neck,and Raito's hands rested softly on his pale hips,playing with the fabric of his swim trunks.L leaned forward and pressed their naked chest together,as Raito removed the wet fabric blocking the lower parts of their body's.

Raito trailed a hand down the older mans spine, causing the raven to arch against him. He smiled placed one of his hands on the back of L's head, bringing their mouths together. L's tongue flicked out, slowly licking across Light's bottom lips.

Light opened his mouth, allowing Ryuuzaki's tongue to slide into his mouth, and a battle of dominance began as their tongues fought and wrapped around each others.L unlocked one of his arms from Raito's neck and trailed his hand down the boys chest,his thumb pressing pleasurably into the spaces of soft muscles. Raito clung to his waist,wrapping a hand around his shoulder.L took both hands and adjusted Raito's arms so they were around his neck,and hitched his tan legs around his waist and carried the aroused boy to the closest lawn chair, carefully laying him down.

L took in Raito's flushed cheeks,his eyes glazed over in lust and love,mouth open .He purred, leaning down so their noses touched.

"Ryuuzaki...."

"Uke-chan."

Light turned a bright red and shot the raven a glare at the nickname while L's smirk returned much to the brunet's annoyance.

"Bastard! Stop calling me that!"

L slid his hand down the boys arm and across his chest,trailing his fingers softly and giving the nipple a small tweak. His kissed down the tan neck and down to his collar bone where he began to suck.

Raito's back arched and his hands grabbed at L's bony shoulders, eyes shut tightly.

L removed his wandering fingers from the boys chest and grasped his his erection,gently stroking.

Raito whimpered Ryuuzaki's name softly at the feeling of something hot wrap around his aching arousal, pumping him softly.

"You make delicious noises Raito-kun."

Raito gave a breathy moan and gripped L's shoulders tighter as he came.

L brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and gave a small lick,tasting Raito's salty essence, before thrusting a finger into his entrance.

Raito threw his head back as another cum slicked finger slipped inside of him and began to stretch. He contained a small scream as a third finger joined the others and began massaging him from the inside.

"R-Ryu......please...nyah.....fuck me now......"Raito ground out in between pants.

L removed his fingers, ((which received him a groan from Raito)) and used the cum still covering his hand as lubricant on his cock.

As L positioned himself and pushed inside the tight passage in one forceful thrust. Raito grasped the sides of his face and smashed their lips together.

L stayed perfectly still inside of him, waiting for the younger boy to adjust to the intrusion.

As the burning pain subsided Raito bucked his hips against L's telling him to move.

L pulled out an inch and slowly thrust back in. After doing this a few times Raito thrust back against making him go in deeper.

"Hurry up Ryuuzaki!"

A smirk appeared on his face as he pulled all the way out and slammed back in against Raito's prostate. He mewled and wrapped his arms around L's neck.

"A little impatient today, aren't we Raito?"

He received a moan as he continued to move in and out ,grinding into the brunettes sweet spot.

Their bodies were covered in sweat, L's arms shaking with the exertion of holding himself up.

Raito could feel heat collecting in his stomach, a coil in him tightening.

"R-yu....I-I'm gon-na ...."

Every thing went white as Raito climaxed. A loud yell came from his mouth and his searing cum splashing against his stomach and L's chest.

As Raito tightened around him L thrust in one last time before releasing. His energy left him and he collapsed on top of Raito in a sweaty mass, still panting and coming down from their highs.

"We should play this again tomorrow Raito."

Raito weakly hit him on the shoulder.

"Horny...bastard..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N)I'm sorry to everyone who had to wait for this. I just kept getting stuck.

Now you all have a choice for the paring of my next story. L and Light or Near,Mello, and Matt. Vote for the one you want in the poll on my profile!! I'll put the first chapter up so you can see what their about,and the paring that wins I'll finish first.

L and Light :Okashi Riku

Mello, Near, and Matt :Fading Persona

Don't forget to R & R. Your comments are what makes me finish the story...eventually.


End file.
